Trip Gone Wrong!
by ihaveweirdfriends
Summary: Inuyasha decides to go to Kagome's era and in this new era, Inuyasha soon gets charged with kidnapping and theft. This is more a story expressing Inuyasha's stupidity, simply for humor. R&R! Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own, go away and leave me with my tears... Wah!!!!**

**----TRIP GONE WRONG ----**

Inuyasha and the others (Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara) sat quietly by the well, also known as a portal to different era---Kagome's era. They sat there thinking of their own matters as they waited for Kagome. However, the silence was broken as Miroku's hand began to wonder…

_Grope_

_Slap._ The sound rang out throught out the forest.

"Pervert!" Sango shouted as her beams of anger stared through Miroku's eyes, making him feel smaller than an ant.

"He never learns. Tsk, Tsk." Shippo muttered, shaking his head with pity.

"Alright. enough already! Where the hell is that wench?!? She was suppose to be here fifteen minutes ago," Inuyasha bellowed, showing his frustrations.

"Calm down, Inuyasha, I'm sure Kagome has her reasons," Miroku reasoned.

"Yeah, well, 'her reasons' aren't gonna help us kill Naraku! She's always slowing us down." Inuyasha retorted stubbornly.

Silence again, however, this serenity only lasted for a few minutes as Inuyasha soon lost his patience (again). "You know what? I don't give a damn, I'm going after Kagome myself, through this damn portal! And I'm gonna give her a piece o f my mind once I get there." He snapped as he stood up.

He jumped up and swung his legs over the well an prepare for the portal.

"WAIT INUYASHA!" Miroku exclaimed but only to be answered with a loud and painful-sounding thump

_THUMP!_

**Inuyasha:** I hate you people. You people made me----  
**CT, Kagome:** Shhh! Don't ruin the next chapter!  
**Inuyasha:** (grumbles)


	2. Chapter 2

Well now, obviously Inuyasha didn't get through the well. (What he did get in exchange was ten times better for us readers:P)

"Ow! What gives?!?" Inuyasha yelled as he climbed up the well with a red bump on his forehead.

"You know, Inuyasha, I think that look suits you," Shippo stated matter-of-factly, pointing to the red bulge on Inuyasha's forehead. And with that, everyone bursted into laughter. Well obviously, Inuyasha was not amused and neither was Kirara. After all, she had just been woken from her peaceful afternoon nap with all the laughter, but talk about a deep sleeper... Anyhow, Inuyasha, as we all know, really needs anger management. He took all his frustrations out on Shippo as he gave the little rascal a grueling nuggie.

"Ow! Inuyasha! Can't you take a joke! Bully! " Shippo cried out as he ran behind Sango for protection.

"Inuyasha, he's just a kid," Sango said disapprovingly.

"Feh., so Miroku, HOW THE HELL DO I GET THROUGH THE DAMN PORTAL?" he snarled at Miroku, half threatening.

"Inuyasha, get a hold of yourself. Ok, so the portal has a special barrier, only allowing some to pass,"

"Ya think?"muttered Inuyasha sarcastically.

Ignoring Inuyasha's comment, Miroku continued to explain. " I believe I have a spiritual sutra that will allow you to get though th well. Hold on a second."

"Hurry up, Miroku! We don't have all day" Inuyasha yelled as Miroku searched for the special sutra.

"Ah! Here it is! Stay still, Inuyasha." Miroku instructed as he pressed the sutra against Inuyasha's head, closed his eyes and began to chant. To Inuyasha, all he heard, realistically, was Blah, blah, blac-blah... blah blah blah, bee-boop bee blah... Well, you can't really expect much from Inuyasha anyhow...

What Miroku actually chanted was :

The power of the sutra kanema obitly

let it go enhance obity tareah pahrea

Forever more it shall be obity mitty

spiritual he milop disteci ACIA!

Once Miroku had finished chanting, he opened his eyes and said, "i think that should do it. Go ahead try it!"

"You _think_ it should work? you only think?Why, i _think_--," Inuyasha started.

"Whoa, whoa, Inuyasha! Let's not be irrational, please don't hurt yourself," Miroku interrupted with a smirk.

"Guys! break it up! Inuyasha, be careful when you climb down the well," Sango instructed firmly.

Inuyasha nodded, while shooting daggers at Miroku. This time, he slowly climbed down half way before making a small leap. Expecting to touch the bottom of the well again, he prepare his landing, but instead he found himself absorbed into a ray of blue light. Abruptly, the light ended, leaving Inuyasha in the exact same well.

**CT:** Hey peoples! How do you like this chapter?  
**Shippo:** It sucks! You made Inuyasha hit me.  
**Inuyasha:** (laughs) (raspberry)  
**Kagome**: Sit, boy! Be nice!


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn that Miroku, it didn't work!" Inuyasha growled with frustration as he climbed out of the well. As he was climbing up the well, he noticed that Miroku's and Sango's scent was gone! 'Huh? Is this some sort of trick..?' Inuyasha wondered.

Once he was completely out of the well, he looked around. There were many unfamiliar things in front of him. He became so intrigued with this weird place that he forgot all about Kagome. He started to wonder around this strange place, sniffing at everything.

Well, peoples, let's be logical. If you saw this weird person with dog ears sniffing you, what would you do? Let's see: Call the police, the media, take a picture of 'it' or you'd scream and run away from it. Well, I think that's what a _normal _person would do.

And, all of the above did happen. People stared at the creature with fright. Some screamed their lungs out, running away as fast as possible. Others took the liberty of taking pictures of 'it' from a distance to earn some cash. Many others grabbed their cell (or took the opportunity to steal one from the shops) and called the police.

The place was a chaos and Inuyasha was in the middle of it all, but he didn't seem to realize that as he continue to walk down the street, still intrigue with much of the things.

A few minutes later, no police cars showed up even after all those calls, but five reporters did arrive. Most of the police officers thought it was a prank, i mean, who wouldn't?

'These people are weird. 'Ooohh! What are those shiny things over there!' Thought Inuyasha as he found his way into the jewelry store. As you would expect, the people in the store went crazy. Most of were woman/girls, so well, you can safely assumed a lot of screaming occurred as well as running and panicking.

**CT:** You're getting sleepy. Verrry sleepy! You're getting very sleepy. (Hypnotizing Inuyash) And for the next scene, you'll will be playing will jewelry.  
**Inuyasha:** Yes, CT  
**Kagome:** (snickers)


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha was dazed by all the screaming, but also became a little bit accustomed to it in the last three minutes. ' i guess this is their official greeting, weird..., but if that's the way they do it in this era, I guess, i would have to do it, too... I wouldn't want to stick up like a sore thumb.' Inuyasha thought logically. (Ain't this guy smart?)

Anyhow, Inuyasha decided to 'return their greetings'. He screamed as loud as he can. He never realized that how loud or girl-like his screams can be... He ran around the store, waving his hands like a maniac. The way he was moving, he really did look like a crazy maniac.

After a few minutes, the store was deserted (well, obviously), except a little girl that hid behind the counter. However, Inuyasha was too occupied with the merchandise in the store to notice the scent of another human. Inuyasha entertained himself by playing with the jewelry, but one certain item caught his eye. It was a beautiful necklace made from pearls and gold.

'Kagome will love this' Inuyasha thought as he stuffed this in his pocket. 'Uh-oh! I was suppose to find Kagome! Oh cr---' His thoughts were interrupted by a small hiccup.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha asked alertly.

"Um, hi (hiccup) mister. My na(hiccup)me is Rin (hiccup)," the girl answered timidly as she peered out from behind the counter, her face stained with tears.

...-------------------...

**CT**: Thats the end of the chapter one! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please leave a review, noflames.  
**Rin**: CT, these hic(hiccup)cups still aren't (hiccup) gone yet (hiccup).  
**CT**: here's a cup of water!  
**Rin**: Thank (hiccup) you, CT (hiccup)  
**Kagome**: Where am I in this story?!?!  
**Inuyasha**: Patience is a virtue or the saying goes something like that...  
**Kagome**: Hypocrite. SIT!  
THUMP.  
**Inuyasha**: Ow..  
**CT**: er.., bi-bai all, I need to go and break those two up or there won't be a next chapter! Remember to leave a review! The more reviews, the faster I'll update! And one more thing, please tell me if you the story like this or in longer chapters instead. Thank you!


End file.
